


Run.

by hernamewasalice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Experimental Style, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mild Gore, Red Riding Hood Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernamewasalice/pseuds/hernamewasalice
Summary: Run when you enter the forest.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	Run.

**Author's Note:**

> experimenting.

_Run._

_Run when you enter the forest._

_Run as fast as you can so the wolf doesn't catch you._

_Run to grandmother's house._

_Run._

_Run._

_Run when you see the girl all dressed in white, cloak and all._

_Run so she doesn't escape._

_Run for the nice meal in between her legs._

_Run._

_Cover your mouth so the wolf doesn't hear you with his big ears._

_Cover your neck with your hair so he can't bite you with his big teeth._

_Cover your body so he won't eat you._

_Hide in the shadows where little human girls can't see._

_Hide closer behind the trees when you see the girl all dressed in white lets her guard down._

_Hide in a form of a man if you have to._

* * *

_Run little girl, run._

_The wolf likes the game._

_Such fun sport it was._

_Run little girl, run._

_Hit._

_Kick._

_Scream._

_Little girl, you're no match for the wolf._

_Fight as long as you want, he likes the play you're giving him._

_What show! What show!_

_Encore, encore!_

_The wolf thinks it's real tears. Almost. He howls in delight._

_Encore, encore!_

* * *

"Sorry for eating you," the man says to her. His mouth was still in between the girl's legs. He pulls himself from the meal and positions himself. "Let me feed you," he says in a low growl. "With lots of cream." The girl cries, shaking wildly as the man presses himself in. He hushes her and pets her hair. "It hurts I know - my you're a bleeder, aren't you?" The man stops to point at the blood. He laughs in delight. "Look at how you stained your ivory clothes. I guess we have to call you Little Red now."

The little girl keeps crying. The man couldn't help but to frown. She doesn't seem to understand humor.

The man keeps going. He nuzzles her ever so often to help dull the pain. "It hurts doesn't it? Don't worry it'll get better after a few times." He kisses her then as he continued to fuck her. "You're such pretty girl, Little Red," the man says with eager thrusts. "You should have ran faster if you didn't want this. Don't worry, every time I eat you, I'll fill you back in with lots of cream."

He yanks down her dress, exposing her breasts even more.

The girl whimpers in dismay.

The man frowns at her indifferently, the wolf in him showing. "If you wanted modesty you should have let me taken you in the forest where it's nice and dark and we're covered by the trees," he reminds her. They were in the tall golden fields but there was no one at least. Little Red was awfully close to grandmother's house though. She could have won this game this time.

_Almost._

Little Red doesn't respond. He wonders if she even knows how to talk. She only seems to know the words 'no' and 'stop' and everything else were whimpers.

"I could have been gentle," he muses as he hiked up her legs closer to him. At an angle. So he can be closer. "But you wanted to be difficult." His fingers graces over the bruises and cuts along with the marks he left all over her body - her thighs, breasts, neck. "Look at you now, Little Red. You need to dress all in red now so the blood won't be noticeable."

Human girls know how to claw someone despite not having them, this the wolf finds out fast.

He just smiles at her in amusement as blood trickled down his cheek. The girl sure left a deep mark, manage to break some skin. The wolf in him couldn't help but to be impressed. She's making that face again, that scowl. She's such a pretty thing unaware that her face was unable to be threatening. "You like to play, don't you?" he asked with a grin. "So do I."

The man dips his head down to bite her throat again.

* * *

The girl laid there in the fields as the man took her. He flips her to her belly and pushes her up to be on her elbows and knees. The girl flinches as she felt her knees scrape against the rocky ground. Everything hurts. She waits for this to be over but the man's not stopping. She wonders if he's able to.

She was so close, so close to grandmother's house.

To safety.

* * *

She feels it - twitching inside of her. His breath is on her as he's panting. Panting like a dog. The girl's body curled attempting to move away from him but she can't. He's everywhere. He's going fast right now - and then he stills. The girl blinked. Her mouth parts as if she wanted to speak but then she feels something hot flowing into her. It's liquid - but not quite. It feels thicker - it must be the cream the man was talking about.

The girl trembles from the sensation of him twitching inside of her like a coil as he spurted cream.

He breathes heavily on her skin as he collapses on to her. The girl yelps from the weight of him but he doesn't do anything. No persistence. None whatsoever. She laid there motionless then, knowing there was no use. She wonders in silence what type of man he was.

* * *

The man lays on her for a while until he gathers his strength. He peels himself off of her and pets her hair. He smiles at her as he sits her up. "I need - I need to go to my grandmother's house," Little Red says. Her voice is weak and she looks terribly tired.

He just smiles at her. The man helps her stand on her feet. She's wobbling and the man just smiles. She's not able to run anymore. At all. Studying her expression, the man can tell she was unaware of it. "You can do that," he tells her gently. He helps find her items that fell during their play.

First they find the basket.

Then the bread wrapped in cloth and ribbon.

A tin tea pot.

And other things the man did not know for he was not fully one.

* * *

To the girl's surprise, the man releases her.

He doesn't follow her, no he goes the other way. The girl kept turning around, to make sure of it. She sighs as she tied another knot to keep her ripped cloak together. Hopefully that was the end of it. Of the man. She continues her journey slowly with a withered frame. The girl passes a river but she dares not to look at her reflection.

The girl was aware of the blood all over her clothes and she didn't want to see the sight of it.

She kept fixing herself. Constantly smoothing out her disheveled hair and tattered clothes. Frequently tending to the cuts and scrapes. She had bloody knees that were staining through her dress. The girl had to stop herself several times because whatever was oozing out of her was uncomfortable.

Perhaps now, she should be called Little Red.

* * *

Grandmother gasped when she answered the door. "My, Rey what happened?" she asked.

Rey blinked in bewilderment. "I-I'm not so sure to be honest."

Grandmother pulls her in immediately and locks the door. "Come on inside. Tell me everything, child." Rey does and to her surprise, Grandmother starts acting funny. Instead of hugging her, Grandmother started making some tea and insisting Rey take a bath this instant.

"I'm tired grandmother. I just want to sleep," she begged. She's crying now because she's had a bad day.

Grandmother hushes her. "I know child, I know." She hands Rey a cup. "You can rest afterwards. You must drink this contraceptive and take a hot bath to ease the pain. You will thank me tomorrow, dear."

Rey raised her eyebrow. "Contraceptive?" She stared at the tea that Grandmother had given her. It didn't look like any tea Rey had seen before. It looked like sludge and it smelled repulsive. "I don't want to take this. It smells spoiled."

"You have to take it so you won't have a baby," Grandmother explained.

She raised her eyebrow. "A baby? So that's what the man did? He tried to have a baby?"

Grandmother frowned. "Yes dear, so please drink up. You don't want that to happen. You're awfully too young for that."

Rey nodded and pinched her nose as she drank the medicine.

* * *

Grandmother makes Rey stay the night. Rey happily obliges because she's exhausted and wanted to sleep. She awoken to the smell of porridge and tea early in the morning. Grandmother urges for her to leave right away so Rey can get home without any trouble.

And so Rey does. Off she goes to the woods to go back to her village. She's careful this time, wary of surroundings. Grandmother believes that the man Rey encountered was not a man at all. Grandmother also believes that encounter was the end of it though. Rey's hopeful for that to be true. She clutched on to her basket as she walked.

Rey wants to run as fast as she could to home but she found herself unable to.

Her body hurts too much.

If the man found her, she won't be able to run. It's a seething pain, as if he cut off her tendons. Rey's not entirely entirely sure what happened yesterday. It all was surreal. All she could remember was the field of gold that the man pounced her in. At least it was soft - and yet somehow Rey was cut all over. She had to wear a rag today because she couldn't stop bleeding.

She found this strange for she finished her menstrual cycle last week and yet she was on it again.

Rey doesn't question it. She just keeps going. She just wants to go home and be in her bed.

* * *

_Sounds of rustling in the trees_

_Flicker of night in the day_

_A familiar voice._

_Your heart is racing, isn't it?_

_What are you going to do?_

_Now that you can't run._


End file.
